In the recent decades, nail enamels have been radically improved in terms of wear, gloss, ease of application, and other characteristics. Still there is always room for improvement in these characteristics. It has most unexpectedly been discovered that the addition of silicone glycol copolymers to nail enamel formulations will significantly improve gloss and shine, ease of laydown, as well as enhance wear.